Horreur, malheur aaah
by LucifervsZeus
Summary: Qui l'aurait cru? Lui qui a tant d'années de service dans le métier! Et bien si pourtant, il s'est fait prendre comme un vrai petit Bleu d'un bon matin. Et qui va mener l'enquête? Bah un duo de choc bien entendu.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

**Alors dois-je vraiment vous dire que les personnages, ainsi va pour la série elle-même, ne m'appartiennent pas? Mais le site étant très conforme aux règles de sécurité, ce qui me convient parfaitement, me doit de le confirmer.**

**Alors, non, ni NCIS, ni les personnages, ne m'appartiennent. Je les emprunte tout simplement pour mon plus grand plaisir sans aucun but lucratif là-dessous.**

**Mais j'avoue que jouer les GG en mode Moi c'est assez plaisant.**

**Il en va de soit que j'apprécierais, si certains d'entre vous qui se serez perdu ici accidentellement ou non, lise ceci, oui la chose qui suit, me laisse un commentaire pour je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas connaitre votre avis sur le sujet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Vous puez le chient mouillé.<br>-Mais il en avait un, ici sous ce banc quand je suis arrivé. Je les mis sous le kiosque.  
>-Et pourquoi c'est pas vous qui y êtes ?<br>-Ce chien put c'est une horreur.  
>-Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas laisser... Non laissez tomber" <strong>

**Fornell & Gibbs.**

* * *

><p>L'agent Tobias Fornell –irritable et impatient comme sa réputation le précédait- poussa son badge accrédité du FBI devant le visage du contrôleur –visage impassible devant ce raz de marée de mécontentement, tout simplement trop habitué à cela.<p>

Et c'est toujours avec la même attitude - le grognement en plus qui s'échappa du fond de sa gorge, me direz-vous- que l'agent bourru enleva insigne, montre ainsi que arme. Les déposa sans aucune nonchalance dans le panier désigné à cet effet pour passer l'arche de contrôle magnétisé. Une procédure tout à fait habituelle dans le processus de sécurité du bâtiment fédéral, MAIS, qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'hériter du plus haut point. Une perte de temps de plus, inutile à ses yeux –du moins en ce qui le concerne- tout le monde ici le connait, non ? Mais haute sécurité oblige –ainsi va pour lui.

Et c'est sans grande surprise –comme à chaque fois- qu'aucun signal d'alerte ne se déclencha à son passage –en même temps, comme si l'assassin fou qui voulait tuer tout le monde, allait s'embêter à passer la sécurité !

Bref- l'agent de sécurité, dont le nom sur son badge l'indiquait comme étant M. Lewis, lui remit ses affaires – affaires qu'il s'empressa de remettre en place tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Un bouton d'appel, un index, vive les avancées humaines – il appuya, une, deux, trois fois- oui c'était sans doute nouveau, plus on appuie, plus l'ascenseur arrive vite- ben voyons.

- Dépêche, dépêche… murmura-t-il devant les portes obstinément close de ce foutu ascenseur qui ne comprenait rien. Jusqu'au joli petit –digne- significatif de son arrivé.

- Enfin, dit-il en s'engouffrant dans la cage d'acier, grise, froide, sans aucun miroir de courtoisie pour arranger sa cravate ou vérifier si on n'avait rien entre les dents -quelle honte!

De nouveau des boutons –avec des chiffres cette fois-ci- on fait plouf-plouf, non- on écrase durement le bouton désignant le numéro d'étage de sa destination –là, si l'ascenseur ne comprend toujours pas qu'il est pressé, où va le monde ?

Mais, attendez, que vois-je ? Une paire de gambettes fines, surélevées par des talons aiguilles, le tout subtilement mis en valeur par une mini-jupe. Bien entendu, cela appartenait à la jeune femme qui va avec, qui courait vers lui –non, attendez, qui trottinait, ne pouvant pas faire de grandes enjambées. Une jeune femme –au regard de Chat Potté, pov' bichette- et sa petite voix mielleuse du, s'il vous plait, attendez-moi; retenez les portes – qui aurait refusé ?

Bingo, vous avez devinez, lui ! Bon, on plaisante, on est méchant, en temps normal, l'agent du FBI se serait fait joie d'assouvir les besoins de cette demoiselle en détresse, sûrement très en retard à un rendez-vous – et oui, fallait passer moins de temps devant le miroir ma belle- mais aujourd'hui, de toute évidence, n'était pas comme les autres jours.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il regarda les yeux abasourdis –oui plus de Chat potté sauf si vous venez juste de le voir se coincer la queue- de la jeune femme lors de la fermeture des portes juste devant son nez, refait de surcroît – Désolé chérie !

Mais d'autres préoccupations -bien plus importantes que son manque de galanterie du jour- je vous assure- l'empêcheront de dormir correctement ce soir, de nouveau – ainsi va pour vous quand vous saurez la chose.

Et c'est toujours mangé par le manque de patience – oui, l'ascenseur n'a vraisemblablement pas compris- qu'il se mit à tapoter du pied dans une frénésie incontrôlable pendant cette longue, mais longue attente silencieuse qui se trouvait être la montée des étages.

En tout, quatre-vingt-dix-sept secondes, une éternité – ne rigolez pas, si vous saviez pourquoi il est pressé, vous trouverez vous aussi que ce chapitre ne va pas assez vite, et là, vous n'irez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu !

Enfin passons ! Les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau. Un autre -digne- serait-on dans un centre commercial? Non, bien au NCIS. Oui, oui NCIS, comme dans NCIS et non FBI. N.C.I.S. Alors vite, il presse le pas pour en sortir. Passe devant les bureaux sans aucun regard pour leurs occupants.

Voir le directeur, voilà sa priorité du matin -priorité qu'il se serait bien abstenue de faire. Mais, malheureusement c'était ainsi et pas autrement – ahlala !

Les informations qu'il a -ou du moins qu'il n'a pas vraiment- oui bon c'est compliqué- se doivent d'être partagées rapidement pour qu'une mise en place d'enquête prioritaire se fasse dans les plus brefs délais –point à la ligne.

C'était tout simplement une question de vie ou de mort – oh mon dieu !

Et Tobias Fornell en est 'T'cho' formel.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Jamais eu d'allergies. Jamais pris froid. **  
><strong>- Jamais pris froid ? <strong>  
><strong>- Non. Jamais eu la grippe non plus. <strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi je croirais ça ? <strong>  
><strong>- Si t'étais un virus, tu t'attaquerais à Gibbs ? "<strong>

**Gibbs, Kate et Tony **

* * *

><p>…M.L.K.J.I.H.G.F.E.D.C.B.A.<p>

Réciter l'alphabet à l'envers, en voilà une étonnante façon de faire passer le temps – surtout après avoir compté à rebours à partir de deux cents.

Étrange me direz-vous ?

Mais trouveriez-vous ceci peut-être plus –Ahem d'accord ! - si je vous disais, que le monsieur en question qui s'amuse –oups pardon, ceci n'est vraiment pas un amusement pour lui- oui donc, je disais, si le monsieur en question était plongé dans le noir, un sac en jute retenu par une corde au niveau du cou –très irritant pour la peau rasée de près- dans une pièce –un carré de quatre mètre par quatre- humide, froid, une manille à chaque poignet –serrée, très serrée, le pauvre- accroché à un anneaux en métal incrusté dans la roche et que la seule façon pour lui de ne pas perdre la tête, c'est de ce concentré sur les chiffres et les lettres.

Alors, répondez, est-ce toujours aussi stupide à vos yeux ?

Non, c'est intelligent, vraiment astucieux, brillant et tous les autres synonymes.

Une technique de survie même, que votre instructeur chef vous apprend au service -mais forcément vous ne pouviez pas savoir, sauf si bien sûr vous êtes un militaire ou travaillez avec des militaires ou fréquentez des militaires ou regarder des documentaires, films ou séries concernant les militaires –enfin, vous avez compris la chose!

Lui, en tout cas, il est tout ça. Son nom : Leroy Jethro Gibbs –ça clash hein ?

Donc, pas la peine de préciser, que cet homme, cet agent, sait ce qu'il faut faire de censé sans céder à la panique –comme moi j'aurais pu le faire par exemple.

Alors c'est tout en soupirant qu'il se remit à compter, à voix haute –mais non, pas pour faire travailler ses vocalises, sinon il aurait chanté- pour ne pas sombrer dans le silence, l'obscurité et la solitude.

Oui, le silence, l'obscurité, la solitude, trois choses qui en temps normale ne lui font ni chaud ni froid –même si là, il n'était pas encore près à admettre qu'il avait peur.

Mais le silence, l'obscurité, la solitude, trois choses qui peuvent rendre un homme saint d'esprit aussi vide qu'une coquille de noix où on aurait mangé le cerneau, si vous ne savez pas où vous êtes –oui vous savez dans les films, on voit toujours les ravisseurs assommer sa victime et elle se réveille dans un endroit inconnu, et ben tenez-vous bien, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour lui.

Il était là, il parlait, il souriait, rigolait, faisait des blagues –si, si Gibbs, non mais vous le prenez pour qui ! Puis d'un coup plus rien. Un trou noir dans l'espace temporel c'était produit.

Et ses sens lui était revenus, avec un mal de tête, un tiraillement et une bosse juste derrière l'oreille, dans un lieu inconnu, sans aucune indication de lieu ou de temps.

Cela pourrait être la nuit, le matin, y a trois heures de ça ou deux jours, dans sa ville, dans un autre pays, aucune idée –un ravisseur que vous connaissez mais que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il veut de vous, pourquoi ils vous a kidnappé, qu'est-ce qu'il veut au juste, vous tuer, vous voir souffrir, les deux en même temps, piéger votre entourage, une vengeance, mais de quoi et pourquoi ? Un ravisseur tout simplement absent. Un fantôme.

Pas de visite – pas même de l'ange noir- juste quelques compagnons couineurs plus communément appeler Rats, qui espèrent qu'une chose, goutter votre chair tendre –mm délicieux.

Au moins, ils le gardaient éveillé –oui il faut voir le bon côté des choses en toutes circonstances. C'est vrai, imaginez, s'il ne serez pas obligé de battre des pieds dans le vide de temps en temps pour faire fuir les bêtes s'approchant trop près, il se serait endormis depuis longtemps. Bah oui les filles, réveillez-vous! Gibbs n'est pas un surhomme et n'a pas le pouvoir de combattre le mal de tête, la soif, la transpiration, la chaleur, l'humidité, le tiraillement, les membres engourdis, et tous les autres inconvénients, comme l'envie naturelle de vider sa vessie –qu'il retenait à l'intérieur de lui, pour le moment.

Désolé d'avoir gâché le mythe, mais Gibbs est comme les autres, bien que, plus têtu. Sûrement ce qui lui sauvera la vie d'ailleurs, mais là, en l'occurrence je ne pourrais vous dire comment cela se terminera. Cela dépendra de son équipe, du ravisseur et de moi –non attendez, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler les choses ici ?


	3. Chapter 3

**« Que veux-tu Tobias ?**

**- Tu me blesses. Je ne peux pas passer voir un vieil ami juste pour le saluer ?**

**- Tu es vieux, je t'accorde ça. »**

**Gibbs & Fornell**

* * *

><p>Si on devait nommer le directeur du NCIS, Léon Vance –oui je précise au cas où y en a certain d'entre vous qui serez resté sur le directeur Sheppard –paix à son âme – ou encore avant le directeur Morrow – mais revenons à Léon –et non Léon le caméléon - vous serez sans doute tous d'accord avec moi pour ces adjectifs : imperturbable, intelligent et vif –ainsi que petit sautillement de l'œil droit quand il est en colère, si si regardez bien la prochaine fois.<p>

Mais quand un agent du FBI, agent très compétent s'il osait le dire –ah la guerre des agences vous connaissez, et bien vous pensez vraiment que le directeur du NCIS peut se permettre de faire un compliment à un agent du FBI, bien sûr que non – bref, quand ce ledit agent vous annonce que votre –oui le Votre- meilleur agent, ami et confident –du moins oreille attentive avec petit très petit conseil mais utile - a été enlevé; dubitatif il avait l'air.

Entrelacement des doigts ensemble, mise en arrière du dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le tout dans un mouvement lent et contrôlé, puis petit raclement de gorge avant d'entamer la conversation –que seules les personnes influentes sont capable de faire, vous savez, celles qui vous font avaler la boule de salive coincée dans votre gorge quand vous êtes face à elles, ah ce que j'aimerais être ce genre de personne !

- D'accord ! Vous faîtes irruption dans mon bureau sans vous annoncer –bon Gibbs le fait tout le temps mais ce n'est pas pareil – pour me dire que mon agent a été enlevé. Bien sûr, vous êtes au courant et pas nous. Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

- Parce que j'adore venir vous voir de bon matin et débiter des choses sans sens. Voyons, Directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous croyez vraiment que je ferais une telle, une telle chose stupide ! –ouh ça s'enivre, pas bon.

- Bien. En supposant que vous avez raison…

- J'ai raison et on perd du temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ou avez au juste ? –alors là, pas peine un scintillement d'agacement devant cette arrogance, directeur vous montez dans mon estime- Il n'est même pas censé être là ce matin !

- Hein ! Quoi ?

- Il a pris sa matinée.

- Jethro ?

Bah oui, fermez la bouche, c'est rare je vous l'accorde mais c'est possible.

- Oui, il avait un rendez-vous ?

- Avec qui ?

- Je ne pense pas que je suis sensé vous le dire.

- Vous ne le savez pas hein ? –ah le petit sourire en coins de l'agent Tobias si craquant.

- Non. – et hop dans le pif.

- Bon ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Mais je vous assure qu'il se passe quelque-chose avec lui, quelque chose de pas normal.

- Je suppose que vous avez essayé de le joindre ?

- A plusieurs reprise et je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Je suis passé chez lui aussi et il n'y était pas.

- Avez-vous vérifié la cave ? –quel comique ce directeur Vance.

- A votre avis ! –ah le sarcasme, j'adore le sarcasme, qui n'aime pas !

- Je vois. J'avoue que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas le fait que vous vous inquiétez à ce point !

- Parce que, -il hésite, c'est mauvais- parce que hier il n'est pas venu.

- Où ça ?

- A notre rendez-vous annuel.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous fêtez votre anniversaire de rencontre ?

- Avez-vous vraiment osez poser la question ?

- Désolé je n'ai pas pu résister. –oui vraiment un petit comique, de seconde classe mais quand même.

- Pour fêter l'anniversaire de Diane, avoua l'agent un peu gêné –et y a de quoi, la honte franchement.

- Votre ex-femme commune ?

- Oui, bon d'accord. C'est peut-être stupide, mais chaque année on se retrouve au bar et on trinque à notre liberté.

- Stupide ? Non je ne dirais pas ça. C'est juste étonnant de la part de Gibbs –de Fornell encore ça serait presque normal mais Gibbs - et un peu juvénile pour deux hommes censés être cultivés.

- Alors quand hier il n'est pas venu… Vous comprenez, ni lui, ni moi, n'avons manqué cette date depuis mon divorce.

- Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'il ait pu remettre le couvert avec elle ? –c'est moi ou le directeur a l'air tout à fait amusé de la situation ?

- Hein quoi ? Vous rigolez j'espère ! Si y en a un qui devrait…non oubliez ça. Bon avez-vous l'intention ou non de m'aider ou dois-je faire cavalier seul sur celui-là ?

- Etant donné que nous n'avons aucune indication qu'il s'est fait réellement enlevé pour le moment, je vous propose d'essayer de le retrouver avant de lancer une alerte. Après tout, il devrait être à l'agence à treize heures. Pas la peine de lancer la grenade tant que la goupille n'est pas retirée. Sans parler du fait qu'on aurait l'air ridicule s'il revient pour nous surprendre comme des femmes hystériques recherchant leurs maris.

- Oh je vous en supplie, arrêtez avec l'humour pathétique.

- Il faut dire que vous me faîtes vraiment pensez à ceci en ce moment Tobias. Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je jurais que vous vous êtes mariés –ah oui j'avais raison, il jubile.

- Bon on va dire que vous vous inquiétez aussi d'où votre humeur. Dois-je enquêter seul ?

- Non l'agent DiNozzo sera votre coéquipier du jour. –youhou !

- DiNozzo ! Oh non pitié, il parle sans arrêt de films que je ne connais même pas l'existence – et alors ? – ne serait-ce pas plus judicieux l'agent McGee. Il a les compétences informatiques nécessaires qui plus est.

- Si Gibbs est vraiment la victime d'un acte d'enlèvement, je veux les meilleurs dès le début et l'agent DiNozzo est plus que compétent pour ce genre de choses. – Wahou, quel compliment de la part de Vance mais bien sûr il ne l'avouera jamais, à ça non, croyez-moi.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord, mais si à treize heure une, on n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de Gibbs…

- Toute l'agence sera sur le coup, il en va de soit agent Fornell. Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de cela. Gibbs est bien plus que mon agent et je ne me permettrais pas qui lui arrive quelque-chose.

- Nous sommes donc sur la même longueur d'onde Directeur.

Vance décroisa ses mains pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de Cynthia, sa secrétaire personnelle –à mais y a des avantages d'être le patron- lui fit part de convier l'agent DiNozzo à son bureau et se leva pour aller étudier son cher tableau de Mohamed Ali tout en recroisant ses mains derrière le dos cette fois-ci –je vous jure, ce Vance à du style.

- Vous savez que si on se trompe à son sujet, on en entendra parler pour le reste de notre vie ?

- Je prends le risque. Mais je sais que j'ai raison, mes tripes ne se trompes jamais –ah c'était donc ça cette odeur ! Oh ça va je plaisante, je plaisante on se calme.

- A vrai dire Fornell, moi aussi j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il s'en retourna sur l'agent du FBI, toujours debout au milieu du bureau, et s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long -ah j'adore ces communications par télépathie -avant de se retourner sur la porte s'ouvrant.

- Vous vouliez me voir directeur?


	4. Chapter 4

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta tête ?**

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?**

**- Le boulot.**

**- Pareil.**

**- Le bureau a dit que tu étais rentré depuis quelques heures.**

**- Une affaire de corruption. Liée à la mafia. Infiltration. Pas de sucre ? N'aie pas l'air si content. Allez, envoie.**

**- Je prends ta scène de crime.**

**- Laisse-moi prendre une douche.**

**- Tobias !...Jolies pantoufles**

**Gibbs & Fornell**

* * *

><p>Je pense que tout le monde ici peut dire, qu'on connait tous cette situation –mais si, celle où on se retrouve dans un espace limité, avec des personnes qu'on connait ou non, à attendre, peu importe quoi, juste à attendre. Et que dans tous les cas, il y a ce silence gêné, qui nous fait faire n'importe quoi.<p>

On regarde sa montre toute les minutes, son téléphone –manque de chance aujourd'hui personnes n'est sur les réseaux sociaux- les murs, ses chaussures, ou les gens en abaissant vite les yeux s'ils nous regardent à leur tour.

Puis on étudie nos ongles –tiens, une manucure s'impose- notre jambe brandigole, on mâche l'intérieur de notre joue à défaut d'un chewing gum, on a chaud, on a froid et tous pleins de pensées envahissent notre pauvre petit cerveau :

– Qu'est-ce que je fou là bon sang ? Pourquoi il me regarde celui-là ? Et elle, t'as vu comment elle se fringue ? Beurk, il a une crotte du nez qui pend ! Qu'est-ce qu'il put celui-là ! Il devrait faire un régime ! Bon dieu, comment fait-elle pour tenir droite avec des obus pareil ? …

Bref, je pense sans trop me tromper, qu'on s'est tous reconnu au moins une fois dans les exemples cités.

Bah imaginez, cette ambiance, mais dans une voiture.

Conducteur : Fornell. Passager : DiNozzo. Destination : Maison de Gibbs.

Sauf que DiNozzo oblige, un sourire commença à envahir ses lèvres. Fornell essaya dur –je vous jure qu'il a essayé dur de l'ignorer- mais son pic de patience ayant atteint sa limite pour aujourd'hui, au premier petit gloussement de la part de l'italien, il se retourna une fois, puis deux.

- D'accord, lâchez le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Moi ! Rien ! –mais bien sûr.

- C'est ça DiNozzo. Foutez-vous de moi autant que vous voulez, cela ne m'atteins pas, dit-il en reportant son attention sur la route –bah oui faut bien.

- Qui aurez dit qu'un jour il y aurait un Nous, fait-il en faisant les signes des guillemets avec ses doigts au Nous.

- Non pas de nous. La seule chose en commun que Nous ayons, c'est que vous ne m'aimez pas et je ne vous aime pas.

- Vous avez essayé de me mettre en prison un peu trop souvent à mon goût pour que vous ayez une place dans mon cœur.

- Et y a souvent trop preuves contre vous pour que vous soyez complètement clin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Pourquoi ! Tony prit sa voix faussement dramatique un peu forcée - un peu comme ceux qui récitent une pièce de théâtre- Notre univers n'est-il donc pas assez vaste…pour les Martiens et les Terriens ?

- Oh non il commence. –et oui Fornell, je l'ai dit, Tony oblige.

- Ahahah ! Votre attitude est vraiment bizarre.

- Bouclez-là DiNozzo avant que je vous laisse sur le bas-côté de la route.

- Soyons fort en nous unissant. A quoi bon être ennemi ? A cause de nos différences ?

- Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

- Rien que pour ça ? Songez à tous ce que nous pourrions faire, songez à toute la force que cela représente.

- Je vous aurez prévenu, je m'arrête. –laisse tomber Tobias, il ne t'écoute pas.

- La Terre…et Mars - ou si vous préférez NCIS… et FBI- réunis. Nous avons le choix entre la réussite ou alors l'échec le plus total. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas voir au-delà de nos différences ?

- Gibbs, je te jure c'est la dernière fois que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Très chers petits Martiens…je crois que nous devrions tous tenter de nous entendre, finit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Fornell.

- Je vous déteste DiNozzo, lui répondit l'agent du FBI en enlevant la main de son « coéquipier » du jour.

- C'était Mars Attack, réalisé par Tim Burton avec notre bon vieux président américain incarné par le sublime Jack Nicholson.

- Merci mon dieu nous sommes arrivés.

Tobias regarda Tony tout en coupant le moteur. Le premier, fatigué déjà de cette journée, le deuxième affichant toutes ses dents content de lui –moi perso, c'est pour cela que je l'aime.

Les deux descendirent de la voiture, tout en enlevant leur lunettes de soleil –here come the Men in Black, euh pardon si moi aussi je m'y mets – tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- La voiture n'est pas là. Constata Fornell.

- Bravo Watson, magnifique démonstration de ce qui saute aux yeux, répondit Tony.

- Laissez-moi devinez, Sherlock Holmes ?

- Elémentaire mon cher Watson.

- Vous êtes désespérant !

- Merci.

- Faîtes-moi penser à vérifier la pharmacie de Gibbs !

- Pourquoi, auriez-vous mal à la tête Fornell ? –oui, je confirme, Tony à l'air heureux à ce sujet.

- Non, pour voir s'il n'a pas des somnifères que je pourrais glisser dans votre prochain soda. –oh, tant de haine dans ces mots, qui ont eu l'effet désiré, un Tony sans voix.

Pour le moment.


End file.
